Alakazam
Alakazam is the secondary antagonist of the 2002 animated film, Robit, and the main antagonist of its 2004 sequel, Robit 2. He is voiced by John Cleese. Personality When first introduced, Alakazam was seen as a good-natured, happy-go-lucky, astute, magnanimous, encouraging, gentlemanly, great-hearted and benign individual, even to the point of being a brief father figure to the orphaned children under his care and to Parker when he first met him. However, it is not after scanning Robit by accident that he revealed himself to be harshly haughty, abrasive, mean, greedy, cruel, arrogant, erudite, grouchy, gluttonous and malicious, as Alakzam forced the girl to participate and fight in the former's robot battle ring, and then attempted to zap both Robit and Dru when they refused to clash against each other. Alakazam is also shown to be a coward when he tried to prevent Zog from stomping on him by mentioning the Laws of Robotics against it to no avail, and when he is crushed to death by Zog's foot. Biography As a slimy showman, Alakazam is a former magician who keeps orphaned children under his thumb in his magic shows and has a grudge on Dr. Tenma until he is fired from the Ministry of Science. Even worse, he is now in charge of gladiator-style robot games in which robots fight each other until one of them is killed. However, after Wagg took over the ship, Alakazam went into hiding in his arena, leaving many humanoids to believe he was gone. When Robit and Parker finally found him, he urged Parker to give up and go home. Alakazam had lost his fighting spirit, and become a cranky old hermit whose only interest was robot battles in his arena over the dump. When Robit learns of his vile deeds, Alakazam blasts him with a cattle prod and forces him to attend the games. Robit fights off most of the competing robots, but when the giant robot Zog appears and pats his head, an enraged Alakazam threatens to turn them both off, However, he is swiftly defeated by Zog with a quick stomp and the robot's foreboding structure afterwards, although Robit later saved Parker from getting squashed, and Stupid later pulls Alakazam into the door trap, sending him to falling into his unknown fate. Quotes Trivia *His personality is reminiscent of Fagin, the Coachman, and Stromboli. *In the sequel, Alakazam is far more evil than he was in the first film, as he was ultimately grown into an alarmingly dangerous threat towards the humans. In the said film, he tries to kill Parker rather than merely get rid of him as revenge for losing his money of the his robot battles, shows excitement and joy when the humans are going to be killed for his money (as his original plan to build a new arena), wants to get revenge on Robit for his failure, and kidnaps Reo inside the net. Category:Non-Action Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Incompetent Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Greedy Category:Cowards Category:Deceased Category:Remorseful Category:Weaklings Category:Traitor Category:Animal Cruelty